


Under the Bleachers

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Ghosted - Get Some
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Gore, sexual awakenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: Courtney hates Samantha, and that's a fact.
Relationships: Mean Girl/Samantha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Under the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/gifts).



Samantha is the weirdest girl at Forest Ridge Memorial High School, and that's a fact. She's weird and small, she dresses like she's from the 1800s, and she gets straight As in Biology, Math, and Gym class, but she doesn't do a single extra-curricular. She looks like a prude, but every boy in school looks at her like she's _not_. Courtney doesn't know who Samantha's trying to be, and that's a lot weirder than it should be.

Also, Jeff likes the bitch. That's probably the worst part. Courtney isn't dating Jeff, and she doesn't want to date him, but she definitely wants people to think that _he_ wants _her_ , so Samantha? Samantha is ruining _everything_. Mostly by existing. Courtney hates her, and by extension, so does the rest of the school (excluding Jeff). Courtney made sure of that.

The dumb thing is, that even though Courtney has been a world class bitch to Samantha, it hasn't made Samantha notice Courtney. Samantha walks through the hallways like she's looking for the next freeway exit and every guy in school is a big green sign. Courtney might as well be invisible, no matter how mean she is. And Courtney is pretty, okay? People notice Courtney all the time--just not Samantha.

Big problem. Courtney hates that. Samantha _should_ notice her, but that bitch just pretends Courtney doesn't even exist.

Samantha is even meaner than her, if you look at it right.

***  
She catches Samantha on the football field. She's staring dreamily at the moon, her face making this goofy wide smile, and Courtney shoves her under the bleachers and crawls in after her. "What the hell is your problem?" Courtney demands as soon as no one can see her talking to Samantha. "You walk around like you own the place, and you _don't_."

Samantha's eyes are strange in the shadows--the sun turns them almost red. They're huge, which is totally unfair. But she looks dopey and stupid as she usually does, and Courtney wants to rip her ugly dress off and make Samantha run home naked while Courtney watches (god, she hates her _so much)._ Or force her face down on the ground while Courtney rips off what are sure to be ugly as fuck granny panties and fucks that stupid bitch with her fingers until she stops lying so fucking much.

"Who are you?" Samantha asks, her voice soft and sweet and _fake as fuck_.

Courtney shrieks in rage and lunges at her, because Courtney has the fiercest eyeliner in school, and Samantha is a lying bitch if she's pretending she doesn't know that. Then Courtney's tongue is in her mouth, and Samantha's hands are on Courtney's ass, Courtney shoves her fingers into Samantha's hair, and thinks (spitefully) that Samantha has really big ears.

She whines into Samantha's mouth as Samantha flips Courtney's skirt up and jerks her panties down to her knees. Samantha has really big teeth, Courtney thinks, and her fingernails were so sharp.

Samantha croons at her, and her voice is so much deeper than Courtney had expected it to be.

Then Samantha drags her nails down Courtney's side, and it hurts like white fire, and there's blood everywhere.

Courtney screams, trying to jerk away, but Samantha's biting her lip.

And it's so stupid, but all Courtney can think is _I knew it_ , as Samantha flips her onto her back.

Then, _She really is a bitch_ , as Samantha bites her with those big teeth.

And last, _oh fuck, I might be gay?_ as Samantha eats her alive.


End file.
